Martha Dixel
Martha Dixel is the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime movie Stolen Daughter. She is played by Rachel Hayward History A few years prior to the events of the movie, Martha was sentenced to prison for killing the man who killed her husband and daughter in a drunk driving accident. During her incarceration, she worked out and made a friend with a fellow prisoner. As a result of her time in prison, she works through her issues and, upon release, expresses no desire to be sent back to prison. However, her release is greeted with protest and, soon after she's let out, she gets struck by a van, setting in action the plot. Events Of Stolen Daughter After being hit by the van, Martha believes that her husband and daughter are still alive. When the driver goes to check on her, she steals his van and goes to her old house. She goes in and is surprised to find another woman living there. She asks where her husband and daughter are and calls out for them, but the woman insists no one is there. Confused, Martha leaves and drives around the town. As she does, she sees Sarah Wilkins leaving a party with a friend. Believing Sarah is her daughter Anna, Martha follows her to a park, where she is with two of her friends. She tries to get Sarah to leave with her, but Sarah denies being Anna. When Sarah tries to call the police, Martha pulls a gun on her and forces her to give her her phone. Martha, frustrated, forces Anna at gunpoint to come with her. Sarah's mother Stacey, a detective specializing in abductions, is devastated and tries to investigate, but is stopped by her superiors, having just come off leave due to another case of her resulting in a teenage girl being killed in front of her. Meanwhile, Sarah's struggles further frustrate Martha and causes her to tie Sarah up. She then leads her at gunpoint into a forest, where she seems to leave her. But when Sarah tries to run away, she catches her, saying she was just teaching her a lesson. Sarah, now wanting to stop Martha from becoming more unstable, begins to play along with being Anna. But later on, when the two are pulled over by a cop, Martha shoots him dead and later takes the car of a gas station clerk. Later on, when Sarah tries to escape, Martha fires a warning shot and forces Sarah back into the car. Meanwhile, the frustrated Stacey begins to investigate Sarah's kidnapping against police orders after she is taken off the case after assaulting the condescending detective in charge of the case. She finds out about a cabin Martha owns, which is where she's taken Sarah. As Stacey arrives, Martha recognizes that Sarah isn't Anna. Just as she's about to kill her, not wanting to go back to prison, Stacey bursts in and saves Sarah. Martha then chases her out into the forest and Stacey attempts to talk Martha down. At first, it appears to work, but then Martha suddenly attacks Stacey and attempts to kill her. But Sarah saves her by knocking her out with a branch. Martha is then presumably sent back to prison. Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic